playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
William "B.J." Blazkowicz
William "B.J." Blazkowicz in main character of Wolfenstein series, he appeared in Playstation Allstar DLC as playable character. Biograhy THE WOLFENSTEIN B.J was America Secret Agent who work for OSA and perform important mission in Europe, his primary rival was Nazi high ranked SS General called Deathshead, he fight Nazi to pay what Deathshead done in Europe, in fact, before he became OSA Agent, his primary afflication was U.S. Marine, after he complete every Military mission, he pulled out from U.S. Marine and became OSA Agent to track down Deathshead. THE LEGACY OF WILLIAM "B.J." Blazkowicz *Wolfenstein 3D *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein (2009) *Wolfenstein RPG *Wolfenstein: The New Order Opening When at Western Front in 1944, B.Z. found a Vortex that far away from the Nazis' hand, he has confused then he try enter the Vortex for find what the Nazi are doing with this Vortex although this Vortex is not made by the Nazis, B.J.'s Journey begins. Rival Name: 'Erica Hartmann '''Reason: '''When they met, B.J. accuses Erica of being a Nazi although Erica is from Karlsland cause make them fighting. '''Connection: '''Although they different Gender, both are good at using various firearms from M1A1 Thompson into mighty MG42. Ending After defeating Polygon man, he back to his house and planning a revolution to push out the Nazis from world, he dividing Polygon power that he obtained to all Resistance, then the Resistance began their revolution again the Nazis with Polygon power which the Third Reich will be unable to handle, no matter what soldiers they send. Gameplay He movement may like World War 2 Soldier. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Punching -''' B.J. simply attack the opponent with his bare hand, but if you hold , he will do spinning Punching. *'Knife -' or + B.J. will attack opponent with Knife and can double deal again opponent. *'Grenade -' + B.J. will trowing Grenade foward, it's deal double damage to opponent if the Grenade land & explode directly into opponent. *'Knife trow -' + B.J. will trowing Knife foward, it's deal double damage if hit the opponent. *'''Aerial Kick (Air) *'Aerial Knife -' or + (Air) *'Aerial Grenade - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Knife Strow -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol - ' B.J, will shot M1911 foward. *'M1 Thompson attack -' or + B.J. fires his M1 Thompson, hold to shoot more bullet. *'STG44 Attack - ' + Like M1 Thompson Attack but it's has more damage and more durable. *'Mauser Kar98K Attack' - + B.J. will fire his Kar98k, it's very accurate and comfortable at long-range attack *'Aerial Pistol -' (Air) *'Aerial M1 Thompson' - or + (Air) *'Aerial STG44 Attack - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Mauser Kar98K Attack -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sniper Attack -' B.J. will fire his Kar98K complete with scope at opponent, it's can double damage again opponent. *'Panzerfaust-' or + Like Sniper Attack but B.J. use Panzerfaust instead Scoped Kar98K, it's can do more damage and halt opponent's Super Move. *'Upward Panzerfaust -' + B.J. firing his Panzerfaust upward. *'Panzerschreck - ' + B.J. will firing Panzerschreck to opponent, it can do triple Damage and instan K.O. *'Aerial Sniper Attack - ' (Air) *'Aerial Panzerfaust -' or + (Air) *'Downward Panzerfaust - ' + (Air) *'Aerial Panzerschreck - ' + (Air) (Throws) * or * * (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *- (Level 1) *- (Level 2) *- (Level 3) Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Wolfenstein Category:World War 2 Category:Playable Characters